


[podfic] tradition

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Holidays, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:Zach and Naz talk about December 25ths of the past and decide to make their own plans for this year.
Relationships: Zach Hyman/Nazem Kadri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[podfic] tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tradition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148645) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



> author's notes:
>
>> eafay70 gave a prompt about how zach and naz deal with december as non-christian people. i really loved the prompt, and it quickly focused on what they do on the actual day of christmas, when everyone else is christmasing and they are decidedly not. i hope you enjoy it!
>> 
>> thanks to everyone who took a look at this!
> 
> podficcer's notes:  
>  -This fic was written for me in an exchange two years ago. I've imagined podficcing it ever since, but only just got around to it!  
>  -Thanks to somehowunbroken for writing this for me back then and for giving permission to podfics!  
>  -Thanks to the Podfichat Discord for all your advice and support!  
>  -Thanks to olive2read for the beta listen!  
>  -This podfic uses the Podfic Bingo squares Yuletide and Rare Pairing. It also gives me two more bingos!

**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 or as an M4A via the links below.

**Links**

[MP3 (8.01 MB, runtime 10:11)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xrc5a777jynceks/tradition.mp3?dl=0)

[M4A (7.28 MB, runtime 10:11)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5rjh06lg3rhmlx7/tradition.m4a?dl=0)

Song: "Prologue: Tradition" from "Fiddler on the Roof," performed by Zero Mostel

Attributions for clipart icons:

  * Badshahi Mosque by Vectors Market from the Noun Project
  * Dreidel by Arthur Shlain from the Noun Project



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! Happy New Year!


End file.
